


Part 1, Chapter 2 “Mirror, Mirror on the Wall - Who Fucks You Harder Than Them All?“

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [2]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 1, Chapter 2 “Mirror, Mirror on the Wall - Who Fucks You Harder Than Them All?“

**Author's Note:**

> Written in mid-2012.

I awoke from a deep sleep, unable to tell what time it was due to the covered windows. I looked around, this room was different; a bedroom. My body felt heavy after Emeritus’ treatment, and I had to resist the urge to fall back to sleep. Something bright caught my eye on one of the chairs. As I walked towards it, I realized that it was a garment. I held it up in front of me and saw that it was a dress; long skirt, long sleeves, golden buttons all the way down, with intricate details in black. It could almost resemble a nun’s habit, but there was nothing to cover the hair with. I got dressed, eager to explore my mysterious location. The door creaked as I opened it, and I looked down a long and narrow hallway. An uneasy feeling spread through me as I walked, as if eyes were watching me from the dusty portraits on the wall. I could hear the faint sound of voices chanting.

I followed the sound until I reached a wall of heavy black velvet. I touched it and it gave in; it was curtains. I held my breath as I tried to find a way through them, my heart galloping in my chest. The last thing I wanted to do was to disturb the ritual, yet I wanted to witness it. To my relief I came out behind a group of devotees, but they were all dressed in black. I tried to keep calm, stay invisible. Their synchronized chanting created a strange vibrato in the room, but I was unable to see anything that was going on. The person in front of me suddenly turned around and stared at me, creating an opening in my shield of people. Yet it was another pair of eyes burning even stronger; the eyes belonging to Papa Emeritus. Reluctantly I met his gaze, and I could have sworn I saw a mischievous grin.

Papa Emeritus quickly turned his attention back to the ritual; a moving mass of naked flesh, crying quietly, begging for his blessing, urging him to release them from their prison of flesh. A simple touch from his gloved fingertips, and men and women alike fell silently to the floor. These were people whose self-destructive need was so immense, they’d easily fall prey to any strong personality. Yet the Dark Lord would from time to time crave the sacrifice of a devotee, and not a sheep; but not on this day. I left the room as quietly as I arrived, walking down narrow corridors after narrow corridors until I stood before a large crimson door. I entered, but the white apparitions had me frozen in terror. It took me a few seconds to realize it was my own reflection; the walls were covered in mirrors, even the floor and the ceiling. I stepped onto the floor, amazed by the bizarre interior; or lack thereof, as there were no furniture.

The door slammed shut behind me, and I turned around only to face Emeritus. He had the uncanny ability to move so quietly. He stopped in front of me, and held my face in his hands, looking at me with his piercing eyes. “Kneel.” His command was simple. I fell to my knees, eager to play. “Put your hands behind your back.” He lifted his crisp, white robe, and I could see his bulge pressing against the black cloth. Emeritus wrapped my hair around his fist and yanked my head back. “You dare disrupt a ritual? I should have you flogged by all the Ghouls! Yet, your flesh belongs to me, and in my greatness I am willing to show you mercy. Now…suck it!” My fingers worked quick to reveal his cock and it hadn’t nearly touched my lips before Emeritus pressed my head against it, forcing me to take all I could manage in my mouth. I struggled to follow his pace, trying not to choke on his cock. I had a feeling he enjoyed my troubles, so I decided to calm down and torment him back. I swirled my tongue the best I could, and his moans encouraged me to suck harder and harder. I began to feel a slight dizziness, yet I didn’t slow down. Emeritus pushed my head harder and harder now, and a deep moan escaped his lips. I felt his cum filling my mouth and throat, and swallowed all that he gave me. Emeritus finally pulled me away, and I gasped for air, yet I managed to look up at him and lick my lips, as a final, taunting gesture before I collapsed down on my back.

Emeritus was over me like a wild beast, tearing the buttons off my dress. They made a clinking sound as the danced across the mirrored floor. Now that my breasts were revealed he began to bite and suck greedily on them, his tongue leaving a map of wet trails across my chest. He shoved his fingers in my mouth, while his other hand rubbed my lips and clit with vigorous force. I tilted my head to my side and I could see our reflection. I stared at the roof; I could see myself nearly covered by Emeritus, who appeared to be oblivious to anything but me. He took my nipple between his teeth, biting it carefully as he looked up at me. I whimpered, and he tore the rest of the buttons off as he kissed his way down to my wet slit. As the tip of his tongue began to flicker on my clit, I wanted to come, I wanted to give in. But he knew that, so he stopped, and instead he began to lick my inner lips with hard, slow strokes of his tongue.

The sensation was overwhelming, and I never wanted Emeritus to stop. I moved my hips slowly against his mouth, but my clit ached for release. “Emeritus, please…” The words fell out of my mouth, and I immediately regretted it. “Please what? Are you not enjoying what I’m doing to your sweet, little cunt?” He kissed it between every word, knowing he had full control. “No, I love it…“ Emeritus crawled back on top of me, “Then what? You want me to make you come? Hmm? Is that it? Do you want me to suck your precious clit?” He leaned down and whispered in my ear “You will do whatever I say, and you will come when I want you to come, is that understood?” I nodded and the “Yes” I was about to utter was muffled by his lips.

I loved the taste of his mouth, the warmth of his tongue and the softness of his lips. We wanted to devour each other, both wanting more and more. He let go of my lips and looked at me in a way only he could. I loved his grotesque face; the ghoulishness, the black lips, every aspect of his existence was enough to make my heart race faster. A quick glimpse in his eyes assured me that we were far from finished, to my great pleasure I could once again feel his tongue on my clit. Emeritus didn’t waste any time, his tongue and lips tormenting and pleasuring. I began grinding my swollen clit against his tongue, and the sound of the suction further heightened the ecstasy. I moaned his name over and over again, as the pressure built up inside of me. I felt his gloved fingers gliding in and out of me, following the pace of his mouth. I arched my back as I came, trying to preserve the moment for eternity. The orgasm was hauntingly perfect, like an electric storm ravishing through me. I was still in a trance as Emeritus turned me over, pulling me up on my knees. The orgasm had made me so wet, Emeritus’ cock had no difficulty entering me with a single thrust. His one hand was one my hip, the other in my hair, pulling it as he fucked me from behind. I looked with awe at our reflections; there was no escape from Papa Emeritus, he made sure I could always see him, especially when he was fucking me into submission. “You like looking at me, don’t you? I can feel your cunt getting tighter every time…” His voice, and words, drove me crazy, and I could only moan as a response.

He dragged me by the hair up from all fours and into his embrace, his body glued behind mine. His hands wandered all over my body as he fucked me harder, and I placed my hands on top of his, caressing the leather. I could feel his tongue on my neck and ear, licking my skin. Emeritus placed his hands on my hips, and his thrusts became harder and more forceful. “Look at us!” he hissed in my ear, “My little slave, the Dark Lord can never have you; I will be your only Master!” I turned my head and licked his lips, our mouths melting into one. Emeritus fucked me with unbelievable force now, as if he was possessed. “Master…” I mumbled against his lips, which was enough to send him over the edge. The white apparitions in the mirror became a blur as we sank together on the cold floor. The only sound was our heavy breathing, and faint voices chanting.


End file.
